Dead In Love
by ImmortalityRulesEternity
Summary: Sookie has witnessed her ex fiance Bill Compton explode then reborn into Billith, but she is now seeing Eric for the sweet kind nature he had when under amnesia. But he has other ideas for her, and wants only to protect her - in his own way. Can she now finally put her feelings for Bill aside, and love only Eric? VampirexVampire. EricxSookie! Do not read if you dislike vampire Sook


**Okay so I wasn't going to start any other stories until I had finished my other one, but I keep getting inspiration for all these ideas and I knew that if I didn't at least start one, then I'd get angry and that might affect my other story. :( **

**I have this idea where it is a Sookie/Eric pairing, and it will be a vampire Sookie one later so if you don't like Sookie as a vampire, best not read! **

**My other idea is for a Sookie/Warlow/Eric story and it is slightly complicated. Mostly because I love Eric and can't stand to write a story where Sookie is breaking Eric's heart, but Warlow has really got me interested and I find myself not wanting him to die. So that story is an idea where all three of them get bonded to Sookie, fully, and she has two mates. They all have to work together, but like normal, Eric dislikes Warlow, and Warlow dislikes Eric. So they have to get used to each other (through a lot of fighting, blood, gore, sex, etc) :D**

**And finally my third story is for Fifty Shades of Grey, but that is being kept secret! **

**My second idea will be posted soon, I have the first chapter written for that, so as soon as I get it going, I'll be posting that! :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't quite think for myself, I just couldn't get my mind around the idea that Bill was gone. He had been there telling me that I shouldn't have trusted him, that those who love someone the most turn on them quite quickly. Then, as me and Eric stood watching, he drunk the small glass of blood that was obviously something potent if he was so damned to drink it. I didn't know a whole deal about it, just that it was the blood of some old, dead vamp.

Eric gasped, stepped forwards as if to stop him, which in turn made me react and step forwards, only to stop. Bill had chosen to go against us, and drink the blood and for whatever reason, that was really bad. He just stood there for a few seconds as if nothing was happening before he started to choke, coughing and his eyes wide.

Eric pulled me back just as Bill exploded into blood and goo, and I turned my head away, sobbing quickly into Eric's chest. It was only now that I realised that I had chosen to stay in Eric's comforting arms – which weren't always so comforting – and now I realised it was something I would always do: Run to Eric's arms.

At that moment it was like I was watching my whole life fall apart. Bill, my first lover, and was my only lover until Eric, had just exploded in front of our eyes and I couldn't figure out how to deal with that. True he had lied to me, and tried to manipulate me into falling in love with him under false pretences to bring me to the Queen, but he hadn't demanded that of me after I had found out.

I didn't have time to figure it out as Eric said my name, alerting me to the presence of Bill being – what I can only say was being reborn – in front of our very eyes. Only this time he was naked as the day he was born, and his fangs instantly clicked down. I had the sense this was not my Bill, not the southern gentleman I had first met who I had fallen in love with. This Bill was something entirely different.

As it turns out, I was right. He chased both me and Eric out of the building and we were lucky to be alive I guess. We all managed to cram into the vehicle we had arrived in, and thankfully Bill didn't give chase, but he did fly off. I had never seen my Bill do that.

I really had to stop thinking of him as 'my' Bill; he wasn't my Bill anymore, and he wasn't ever since I ended things with him. In fact every night I had gone to sleep and closed my eyes, my dreams were of Eric. Not just the amnesia Eric I had protected and felt some passion for, but the Eric I had met the first time I had gone to Fangtasia.

So in light of all, we were all very lucky to be alive and lucky that Bill wasn't yet coming after us. We stopped off at a road near a small sanded beach somewhere, had a bit of a heated conversation and I couldn't help but look at Nora, Eric's sister, a few times as to how they were together. She was very touchy-feely towards him and he wasn't exactly pushing her away. They were close, I could tell.

But now, I was alone at my house, sat on my sofa drinking a nice hot cocoa. It wasn't going to be this settled for me for long, as I knew either tonight or tomorrow, I would have visitors. It was never quiet for me.

* * *

**...***/***...**

"Sook!"

I gasped, looking over the bar to my brother, bringing my hand to my heart before narrowing my eyes.

"Jason, don't do that!" I snapped, placing the bottles of beer I had collected onto a tray. "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," he mumbled, hanging his head a little before taking his seat. "I need to talk to you."

I sighed and put up one finger to him, telling him I'll be one minute. I headed over to the table I was serving, placing their drinks down before smiling, heading back to the bar and putting the tray away. Whatever Jason had to say wasn't going to be good, I just knew it.

"Okay, Jason, shoot."

He looked up and nodded, looking around once before settling down to talk.

"I don't want you anywhere near any vamps anymore, Sook," he said, looking as serious as one would when talking about vampires. "They're nothing but trouble and just bring danger into our lives every damn time they are here, especially Eric."

"Wait, wait," I retorted, stopping his rant. "I have friends who are vampires, Jason. Believe me when I came back from faery land I was all for a vamp free life, but now that's not the case."

"Because you fucked that dead fucker?!" he snapped, his eyes dark and narrowed. "Sook, they are trouble and you'll end up dead if –"

"Now you stop right there, Jason Stackhouse! I'm at work here if you didn't notice and I sure don't appreciate you shouting your mouth off about who I like to hang out with! I'll talk to you later, at my home, when I want to listen to what you have to say!"

He looked stumped, ready to retaliate when Andy clapped his hand on his shoulder and pulled him away.

"Back to work, Stackhouse," he said as he dragged away Jason, nodding to me which I knew to take as his way of giving help to me. He never liked the vampires but he didn't like people kicking off in the places he ate either.

I sighed and walked into the back, checking the orders. Jason had always tried to look out for me which I real appreciated, but at times I hated it. Ever since our parents were killed he has been on this revenge path to find the killer, which we had learned was the vampire faery Warlow, who just so happened to have a signed contract that made me apparently belong to him.

My life never gets easier and I should never expect it to, and that was proved when the clock struck six and it was the time for the vamps to come out and play. It was quiet for around half an hour before I felt the presence of one enter the bar. I turned to look up from the order I was taking to find Eric and Pam stood waiting to be seated.

Gathering up my courage to not ignore them, I put on a fake smile and walked their way, picking up the menu for them either though they didn't require it.

"Hey," I greeted, looking between them, knowing their visit was only going to bring trouble my way. Jason was right in a way. "You sitting in, or just wanting to talk to me?"

"Does it matter?" Pam replied, her lips curling. "Either one we are in your presence."

"Pam," Eric snapped, looking at her once before nodding to an empty booth. "We'll sit in, but I do require to talk to you."

I nodded, walking them to the booth and placing the menu down, looking back to see Lafayette keeping an eye on me. Sam hadn't turned up for work, and Lafayette and Terry had taken it upon themselves to keep the place running.

"I finish in fifteen minutes," I told Eric, looking back at him, finding that I suddenly needed a fan to keep me cool. I had to admit he was damn good looking. "We can either talk here, or you could meet me at mine."

Eric nodded once, as to which I was not sure, but he quickly diverted his gaze back to Pam and started speaking in his native language. Boy, did I hate that. Instead of angering myself and saying something that would only make Eric colder, I sighed and walked back to do the rest of my shift.

It wasn't long before I was hanging my apron up and grabbing my bag. I wasn't quite looking forward to what they had to say as it would most likely involve me reading someone's mind, putting myself in danger and displeasing my brother more. But I would have to ignore that and do it anyway.

I walked out to find them already gone and sighed, saying goodbye to everyone before I got into my car and drove home. I was counting down the days until my little yellow car would pack it in and I would have to be forced to walk to work since I couldn't yet afford a new car. But thanks to Eric nothing needed doing to the house or the driveway, so I just had to save up I guess.

I made it back to find the lights on and the two vampires sitting on my sofa like they owned the place. Well, I guess Eric technically did but that wasn't my point.

"Make yourself at home," I joked, hanging my bag up before walking towards my sofa, looking at them. "What is so important that you came all the way out here and didn't ask me to Fangtasia?"

Pam snorted, flicking through various channels on my TV before she grew bored and left it on some reality show that merely kept her eyes on it not her hearing, or interest.

"A matter of things we need to discuss," Eric said, moving along to give me space to sit which I chose to comply, knowing this could go on for some time. "First we need to talk about what is going to happen with the issue of Bill, then the humans."

"The issue of Bill?" I asked, already knowing but dreading this conversation. "He flew off and left us, surely we are okay?"

The look Eric gave me suggested otherwise and I was a fool to think that was the end I would hear or see Bill. I sighed and stood up, heading to the kitchen.

"Do you two want a true blood?"

Pam opted for one where Eric declined, I knew vampires hated the synthetic blood but Eric was more opposed to it than any other vampire I knew and I was surprised Pam had accepted, since his hate of it had passed directly to her.

I returned with a heated true blood for Pam, and a mug of coffee for me. I would need it in case I would have to leave the house tonight unexpectedly.

"Bill is a danger to us all," Eric explained, beginning what I would assume as the first part of his rant. "We have no idea what Lilith's blood will do to him, whether it really is as potent as everyone is saying it is. We have to be careful, and so do you, and therefore I am offering my protection to you."

"I'll gladly accept the protection."

That seemed to surprise them, but Pam snorted, which Eric glared at her for.

"At my house."


End file.
